Fireflies in Your Hair
by HaKi- San
Summary: Nakatsu is treating Mizuki to a two person vacation to Hawaii! How will Izumi feel about this, and will it turn out to be paradise, or something totally new with a deeper meaning?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fireflies in Your Hair (Chapter 1)

**Author: **Hannah Ree Banfill (and Kiya Pritchett)  
**Pairing:** None (centered on Mizuki Ashiya and Shoichi Nakatsu)  
**Fandom:** Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom  
**Theme:** Invincible Friendship.  
**Disclaimer: **PFK (Purple Fuzzy Kitty): Of COURSE BS (Breathing Stars) and KC (Kiya-Chan) don't own Hana-Kimi! It belongs to Nakajo sensei and that moves them to tears but…OW!!! HELP!!! They're throwing rocks at me!!! HEEEELLLPPP!!!! KC breaks out laughing while BS struggles to lift a heavy boulder.  
**Notes:** There really isn't much about the funny friendship between Mizuki and Nakatsu. I came up with this by just reading over random parts of the manga with them. Writing this fanfic with me is my sister Kiya (so this is my story while Home Again is hers! HA HA HA!!!!) You'll hear from her in even chapters. Hope you like!

Mizuki had nodded off to sleep long before Izumi came home. He tucked her into bed before settling in a chair across the room to read, but also to keep a close eye on her should she begin to stir. She had left the window open again, a sometimes annoying, but not completely hateful habit of hers. Tonight, Izumi was surprised to find he needed the fresh air. He smiled to himself as he thought of just how special Mizuki was. How she could make anyone in the world happy just by knowing them for a little while, although she could be amazingly dense at times. Everyone at Osaka High was lucky to have her…even of they didn't really know she was a girl.

The chapter of the day wasn't long that night. Izumi was just closing his book and getting ready for bed…when the door to their room suddenly flew open and slammed against the wall. Izumi was on the floor in surprise as Nakatsu bounded like a happy rabbit into the room.

"Mizuki! Mizuki where are you?! Oh my god, you won't believe what just happened! I thought of something great…!" Nakatsu stopped screaming just long enough to realize what was going on around him. Izumi felt like throwing him out the window and hoping he hit hard. As for Mizuki, she was barely even stirring after all this commotion. Geez, Izumi thought. I forgot. Once she's out, she's out.

But did that stop Nakatsu? Hell no. For he had great news he needed to share with his little sweet at that very moment. But when he tried to walk forward, he ended up tripping over his own feet and landing right in Mizuki's lap. This woke her up…or could it have been the extreme heat from Nakatsu's face because he was blushing so hard? While this was going on, Izumi rolled his eyes and hauled himself off the floor.

"Oh. Good evening Nakatsu," Mizuki said jokingly. She half pushed him off her stomach as he rolled the rest of the way over and hit the floor by her bed with a loud clunk, completely stunned. Izumi stomped over and grabbed the collar of Nakatsu's shirt. He dragged him up into the air as if he was a dirty dishrag and smacked him upside the head before letting him fall again. "Ouch," was all Nakatsu had time to say.

"Uh…I'm sorry Mizuki. I…um…guess I caught you at a bad time," he stammered, half crawling, half oozing against the wall. He turned to Izumi and said, "And I'm sorry to you too Izumi. I scared you didn't I?" Nakatsu smiled brightly and laughed. "That's so me isn't it?"

Izumi looked at Nakatsu, and couldn't help but brighten up himself as Mizuki ran over and hugged the life out of each of them. She apologized for sleeping so early and not being able to meet either of them after school (she had to talk with Dr. Umeda. Please don't ask for details.) Nakatsu concluded that he hadn't caught her at such a bad time after all.

After a little while, the three friends were hanging around talking about different things. It felt more like family. All they needed was Kayashima's sense of creepiness and Noe and Sekime's complete talents of being unpredictable assholes and everything would be normal.

"Oh yeah, Nakatsu," Izumi suddenly remembered, turning to his friend, "when you crashed through the door, weren't you saying something great has happened?" Mizuki barely had time to look intrigued before Nakatsu was at her side, hugging her so hard she knew Umeda would get pissed at having to heal every bone in her body (which would all be broken.)

"YES IZUMI!" he squealed happily, pulling Mizuki even tighter if that was possible. "Oh Mizuki you won't believe what my parents gave me for my birthday! It's so awesome, and I intend to share it with you!"

"Uh, Nakatsu? Two quick things," Izumi broke through the thick wall of red hearts that was built between his friend and Mizuki. "First off, your birthday isn't for another two weeks, so you shouldn't be getting any presents yet. And let go of him before he dies on us." A terrified Nakatsu let go of a gasping Mizuki by the word of an annoyed Sano, and they decided to discuss this so it would make sense.

Nakatsu's parents had given him the early gift of a trip for two to Hawaii for two weeks. He wanted Mizuki to go with him so they could have some special time to spend together, and then they could return to school on his eighteenth birthday. When asked how the school would take this, he stated he really didn't care, that he just wanted to get out of here and take his "love" with him.

"You'll come with me, won't you Mizuki? I refuse to go if it's not with you! It just won't be the same, and I'll give it to someone else! If you abandon me there I will throw myself to the waves and wait for you on the other side! I'll-"

"Okay, okay! Just shut up Nakatsu, I do want to go! It sounds like a lot of fun!" Nakatsu eyes widened at these words and Mizuki gave him her sweetest smile. "We really don't spend enough time together, do we? So this trip is a great opportunity! Just you and me, best friends, for two whole weeks!" They hugged, and agreed to leave as soon as possible…but do something to keep up with school.

Izumi sat in the corner, his arms crossed and a slightly angry frown on his face. Nakatsu was getting ideas. He had no problem at all with him taking Mizuki on a fun tropical trip where they could have fun, but with his supposed "love" for her he felt uneasy. Would she be able to keep her secret from him? But Izumi couldn't bring himself to bring these up when she looked so happy.

What he didn't know was that Mizuki was thinking the same things. And even though excitement controlled her emotions, there was a distant voice in the back of her mind that whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this…"


	2. Chapter 2

KC: "Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. BS wasn't hassling and actually gave me inspiration to finally finish the ch. So here it is just for you guys! Ch2 of Fireflies in your hair!"

PFK: "BS and KC don't own Hana- Kimi. This is also only half of KC's and is mainly BS, so if anything talk to her about the story. Enjoy!"

CH 2

Finally annoyed enough Izumi drug Nakatsu out the door muttering something about being tired and needing sleep. Yelling good- bye still filled with too much excitement the door was slammed in Nakatsu's face. Mizuki wasn't too pleased with Sano's attitude. He sat on his bed with his head resting in his hands sighing.

"You're mad at him, or me not huh." Mizuki asked agitated. "Nakatsu and I never get a chance to spend time together. And besides he wouldn't make it in an American place with ease. I have to watch over him, he's my friend and yours too." Izumi looked at her completely shocked and almost appalled.

"I can't believe-!" he started then looked at the most serious look he had ever seen on Mizuki. "What ever." He laid on his bed pulling back his curtains leaving a hopeless look on Mizuki's face. 'It's your stupid life any ways. If you don't want me in it fine.' he thought pulling out a book to get his mind off of this stupid idea.

Mizuki sat on the floor glaring at Izumi's bed for almost five minutes. 'What's with him?' she asked herself holding back tears. 'I just don't get him.' She stood up grabbing a jacket and slid on her shoes. Opening the door quietly she slammed it on the way out to make it noticeable. She needed to get away from the one she loved so much, but just couldn't stand.

After about an hour of walking around the school grounds with Yujiro she returned to her silent and dark room. Izumi had obviously gone to bed. Now it was her turn, she was going to Hawaii soon. Why should she be upset? She had no reason and if Izumi didn't like it, then he'd just have to deal with it.

Next day

The next day it seemed like the sun had risen early, or it could have been Nakatsu's smile he had when he busted into Mizuki and Izumi's room. Waking Mizuki, Nakatsu took his love out of bed and had her get ready. Taking her first out to breakfast, then they went to the principle to talk about the trip.

"Oh, yes." he said looking at Nakatsu and Mizuki with a sour smile. "Your parents had called me. They said to give you guys any work and to allow you to go. Since Mizuki is from the America's and his parents have agreed to my terms you both may leave tomorrow."

"Really?!" the two eager students asked in bewilderment. Their principle nodded and they high-fived.

"Now here is all the work you will be missing." he added handing each of them a large stack of papers. "Of course they are split up into each class with instructions for things you have not yet gotten to. Have fun." Cringing Nakatsu and Mizuki took the papers and thanked the man they were 'supposed' to respect.

"Well we better start packing and stuff then." Mizuki said as they walked back to their dorm. Nakatsu nodded looking at his small love with one of his biggest smiles. "And we should shop a little. I need a few things from the store."

"We should go together!" Nakatsu announced. Mizuki giggled and nodded ignoring the small voice that was nagging in the back of her head. 'This is perfect. Without Izumi there, I will have Mizuki all to myself. Izumi never let's me get close to him. Maybe I can figure out why on this trip.'

Mizuki stared strait ahead getting lost in thought. Thoughts about how Nakatsu would act if he found out her secret. How Izumi will act when he finds out she leaves tomorrow bright and early. About how this trip will go.

After an hour of shopping for nothing special Mizuki drug Nakatsu back to the school forcefully. He had a bad habit of spending all of his money before the trip instead of during. "Well I better start packing. I'll see you for dinner." Mizuki waved to her friend walking into her room again. She noticed that Izumi wasn't there once again. 'He must be training or something. Yujiro wasn't outside.' she shrugged off the weird feeling of her quiet room and took out a bag to start her packing.

Izumi

Izumi looked up at the window to his dorm. He had every right, it wasn't like he was spying or anything. He noticed a figure walk by, saying that Mizuki was finally home. He couldn't face her yet. She was most likely still mad at him for his out bursts the other night. Looking down at Yujiro who was looking at him confused he sighed and patted the dogs head. "Well I guess I can't hide from her forever."

Nakatsu

The bleach haired boy joyfully packed his half packed bag. He was so excited about this trip. He would be able to make a stronger relationship with Mizuki this way. He was so happy that his parents sent him his present when they did. It was the best thing they could of ever gotten him.

"Going somewhere?" asked a small voice from the door way. Jumping Nakatsu looked to the door and saw Nanba leaning against the door frame. Nakatsu nodded and shrugged like it was none of the R.A.'s business. "Where?" he pushed.

"Hawaii." Nakatsu said bluntly. Nanba almost fell from his position in shock. "Now go. I'm busy."

"If you say so." Nanba chocked. He couldn't believe that that stupid soccer player was going to Hawaii where the babes were hot and the sex was probably hotter. 'Why would he get to go there during the school year? This reeks.'

That night Mizuki met up with everyone for dinner. The main conversation was how lucky Mizuki and Nakatsu were. Izumi had nothing to say. He was cold to both Mizuki and Nakatsu and they were just as cold to him. Izumi could see nothing was going to stop this trip.

After dinner they walked back to their rooms saying night. "See you bright and early Mizuki!" Nakatsu beamed before she could get far. "We leave for our wonderful vacation tomorrow!" Mizuki only laughed and slipped into her room. She was going to need her rest for sure. He was going to be over energetic in the morning and on the plane.

KC: "Well there you guys are! Hope you all enjoy. BS and I promise to try and update sooner! Till next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Fireflies in Your Hair (Chapter 3)

**Author: **Hannah Ree Banfill (and Kiya Pritchett)  
**Pairing:** None (centered on Mizuki Ashiya and Shoichi Nakatsu)  
**Fandom:** Hana-Kimi: For You in Full Blossom  
**Theme:** Invincible Friendship.  
**Disclaimer: **BS: If you think we're the owners of Hana-Kimi, we will gladly escort you to the hospital lol! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy.

PFK: Yeah right. You slacked off and you know it. KC smacks PFK on the head

KC: Please forgive BS…and enjoy the story for crying out loud! It's worth reading right? BS hugs KC while PFK cusses them out

**Notes: **Really, I'm sorry updating took so long. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I don't want to hear that it sucks, I know it could be better. If you don't like it don't comment. Simple as that. But read on, see for yourself…

'Damn. This sucks!' It was amazing how much hell this little ordeal was putting Izumi through. He had only been able to get a little sleep during the night, and now, at 5 in the morning, was out with Yujiro. A light, but cold wind was blowing, ruffling his dark hair all out of place. Izumi wrapped his coat tighter around himself, and cursed the wind as it suddenly decided to blow harder.

He had just rounded the corner, a happy panting dog bouncing at his heels, when Izumi saw something that made him almost fall over with shock. Nakatsu was standing at the school gate, fully dressed with a suitcase next to him! Izumi felt his stomach heave when he saw how brightly he was smiling. 'Aw great', he thought. 'I forgot. They're leaving in half an hour.' Izumi's handsome black eyebrows drew together as he frowned angrily. 'And Nakatsu, being the common breed of idiot he is, has to be up WAY earlier than that. He's probably been out here since dinner ended.'

It took Izumi a few minutes too long to realize his mistake. He was standing in plain sight, and before he knew it, Nakatsu spotted him. The two friends just stared at each other, a flow of sad emptiness the only thing between them. It was weird how neither could seem to look away. Nakatsu looked at Izumi with something like hate, yet leaning a bit more towards love. Finally, Izumi ripped his black eyes away from Nakatsu's golden ones and ran back to the dorm as fast as he could go, Yujiro hot on his heels.

"Nakatsu? Really, what's wrong? I'm not stupid, something's bothering you!" The blond came out of his thoughts (rather forcefully) and turned toward the girl sitting next to him. Mizuki had her legs drawn up to her chest, sitting the way she usually did in seats like this, and her face was full of concern for her friend.

Nakatsu smiled at her, but was really pissed at making her worry about him. "Oh it's nothing Mizuki. I'm sorry about that, it's really nothing. And even if there was something, I shouldn't let it ruin our special vacation right?" Nakatsu's heart soared when Mizuki lit up. She agreed and they shared another high five.

The plane had departed for Hawaii a little after 6:30. Mizuki had been so excited she'd fallen down the stairs, but was caught by Kayashima. She guessed feeling like a moron was part of having fun half the time. All the boys had been there to say goodbye and wish them a fun trip…but Sano had been absent. Mizuki felt more than just a tinge of sadness at his avoidance of both her and Nakatsu. Why was he so angry? The boys said they'd tell him goodbye for her, but it wasn't anywhere NEAR the same. Mizuki sighed. Oh well. There was nothing she could do about it now. She'd concluded that she and Nakatsu would patch things up with Sano when they returned…and in the meantime have as much fun as humanly possible!

Things got even crazier after that. Nakatsu and Mizuki were the only ones up in the first class section of the plane, so they decided to play some games! For breakfast (and lunch) they had some tropical fruit…and food fights! Mizuki won both times. They also played hide and seek, and got a lot of comments from the people in front of them to just sit down and shut up. But both felt that they were really free for the first time in a while, and it felt great.

Finally, at exactly 5:00 by Japan time, the plane landed in Hawaii. The time zone was different, and Mizuki felt really weird about that, but then again she was used to the differences between America and Japan. It was Nakatsu she was worried about. The two got off the plane, and were immediately impressed with the luxury of the airport and the beautiful sight outside the window.

The sun was setting, touching the darkened Hawaiian sky with blazing fire. The two friends watched it in awe, and seemed to be left behind in the endless wave of tourists from Japan. The palm trees painted on the cream colored walls of the airport and the high ceilings and open windows gave Mizuki a feeling of freedom she couldn't explain. As Nakatsu got more restless just standing around, Mizuki leaned against the window, closed her eyes, and sighed. She was home. Not home home, but most certainly home.

Honolulu was alive with night, as were Mizuki and Nakatsu. After leaving the airport and stopping in at their cheap, but still beautiful hotel, they decided to go out and have a little fun before bed. When they won a prize at a nearby carnival, Mizuki wished Nakatsu a happy (early) birthday, and gave him a big hug. She went to bed feeling truly happy, and psyched about the next day. Tomorrow would be the first day of their awesome two person vacation!

Izumi didn't bother turning on the lights. He sat alone in the darkness, just thinking, but still sinking even further into depression. Even Izumi himself didn't understand why he hated Mizuki being with Nakatsu. It's not like she was in love with him or anything, I mean, how could you love someone like Nakatsu? But…maybe…he could be wrong.

This thought made him sit up, knocking some papers off his bed in the process. Izumi sighed and shook his head. It was true that he wanted Mizuki all to himself, but it wasn't fair she couldn't spend some time with friends without making him jealous. Nakatsu didn't even know she was a fricking girl, and he STILL fell in love with her!!! Izumi put his head in his hands. This was getting worse.

Suddenly, something took over him. Izumi could feel it start deep within his system, and then start slowly upward, blossoming in his chest. He drew his hands slowly away, and stared out the open window at the blue full moon dominating the sky. He could see her. Perfectly. Mizuki was there. She was always with him, even if he wanted to be anywhere, anyplace where she wasn't. Like Izumi had said before, he NEEDED to be with her. He loved her.

The dark haired athlete stood up suddenly, his head clear. Starting toward his closet, he opened it and threw a suitcase onto the bed. 'It may be drastic, but I'm going after her' he decided. 'Mizuki deserves much more than this, and I'm gonna give it to her. It doesn't do to be an asshole to the one you love.' Tomorrow Izumi would follow Mizuki. Nothing was going to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

KC: "I am so sorry I took forever to update! Gomen nesia! bows, bows

BS: "She's been lazy."

KC: hits BS. "You know that's not true! I've been busy! Damn School!" swears to blow up the school sooner or later

PFK: "Ok you two calm down." looks sweet and innocent."

KC: "I also have to admit that I've had some really bad writers block." curses her brain.

BS: "KC can we blow up the school now?"

KC: "Ok!" grabs BS and PFK, all carrying a flame torch and BS with her rocket launcher

PFK: "Please enjoy! And remember BS and KC don't own Hana- Kimi, obviously!"

CH 4

Mizuki awoke early the next morning with the sun shinning brightly through her ever so thin curtains. She turned to face the window, felling more then just the sun's warmth. Once turned all the way around, she found herself face to face with a sleeping Nakatsu. Mizuki panicked jumping out of bed, giving a slight scream.

"Wha?!" Nakatsu sat up startled, and worried. "What's wrong Mizuki?"

"You- in-" Mizuki pointed at Nakatsu then the bed. "What the hell?"

"Oh." Nakatsu understood. He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't sleep last night, and so I came in to check on you. You were sobbing in your sleep, something about evil carrying you. I don't exactly know, any ways I decided to just hold you and you calmed down. Then I tried to get up and you wouldn't let go." Mizuki blushed, turning a wonderful shade of red.

Mizuki didn't quite know what to say. Then it hit her why she held onto him. "I guess I should thank you then." she said with a faraway look in her eyes. "So thanks. Excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." taking a small bag with her, Mizuki left a confused, yet stunned Nakatsu.

In the bathroom Mizuki turned on the shower, making the water as hot as she could stand it. Locking the door she undressed and stepped into the steaming water. 'I thought he was Sano last night.' Mizuki thought, the young girl standing under the fall of the shower. 'A nightmare where Makita came back. I don't understand.'

Izumi

Izumi sat impatiently on the plane. He couldn't even wait till morning. It was about 10 at night when he left. Fortunately there was one more seat in coach. An elderly lady was sitting next to him, assessing him. This made him more nervous and impatient.

"So where are you heading on this late night, deary?" the old lady asked. Izumi hesitated before answering.

"Hawaii." he answered.

"Well obviously honey." the old lady laughed. "Where in Hawaii?"

"Honolulu." Izumi sighed closing his eyes. He saw Mizuki's smiling face.

"Hmm, that's unusual." the old lady said. "That's usually the perfect romantic vacation area. And isn't school in session?"

"Yes." Izumi answered. "You see my friend whisked this girl that I love off to Honolulu for his birthday. I never got a chance to tell her how I feel and I need to tell her. I don't want to loose her to anyone."

"Isn't that sweet." the old lady said with a smile.

"Though it is a little more complicated then that." Izumi muttered.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?" the old lady suggested intrigued by the young mans courage. "This is a long plane ride after all." And so Izumi started with when Mizuki Ashiya came into his life, to the school.

Mizuki and Nakatsu

After Mizuki's shower Nakatsu went in to take one of his own. While Mizuki waited she sat by the window enjoying the sea air. Things were so wonderful around the area. She couldn't wait to go out and enjoy the white sandy beach. Though there was just one problem. Nakatsu didn't know she was in deed a she! 'What am I going to do?! I didn't think this far ahead.'

Nakatsu's prov

As I turned on the shower all I could think about was last night. When I heard Mizuki crying out in her sleep I couldn't help but consol her. What really hurt is when she muttered for Izumi instead of me. I see that he doesn't love me like I love him, but I can't give up! Why can't Mizuki see that I will give him every and anything he wants?

'But there was something strange about last night. We hadn't seen any scary movies that night, and nothing bad happened either. I don't understand why he would have such night mares. I could of sworn also that I felt some kind of lumps on Mizuki's chest.'

I finished my shower quickly not wanting to keep Mizuki waiting long then dressed. When I went into the room Mizuki was no were in sight. "Mizuki?" I call out. I hear a slight giggle come from the door. I peer around and Mizuki is sitting and talking with one of the maids.

"Hey Nakatsu." he greets with that precious smile that I love so much about him. "She just came to clean the room. Are you read?" he asks such a silly question, yet he looks so adorable!

I nod unable to say anything at this time. I nod to the girl and tell her to leave the bed. No need to change it right now when we'll just be sleeping in it later. She thanks me then Mizuki drags me out of the room, and strait for the restaurant.

"Breakfast?" Mizuki asked, even though I knew there was no say in it. "My treat!" he smiles again at me. I'm unable to hold a happier smile back.

"Sure." I answer as we get to a table.

Mizuki's Prov

As we sat down at our table, I laugh nervously. I forgot to keep my vest on last night. I'm surprised that Nakatsu hasn't asked, 'I think I felt boobs on you last night' or something like that. Maybe he didn't notice!

I do my best no to seem distracted by my thoughts, and it seems to be working out fine. Nakatsu seems to be having fun just pointing out birds flying by the open window we sat by. A waiter comes and we both order a large breakfast. Neither of us hold back the fact that we're hungry.

We laugh and talk about what we want to do next. I don't know much about Hawaii, but I had always wanted to surf, and swim with dolphins. Though I choose not to mention that. I can't afford my secret to get out. So we talk and decide while we eat.

Izumi

"Wow that's an amazing story young man." the old lady said after Izumi told almost his life story, and all about Mizuki and how she seemed to just 'bump' right into his life. "And you choose now to go after her and tell her how you feel?"

"Well I'm mainly going to make sure that she isn't hurt." Izumi explained doing his best not to sound possessive or anything. "You see last summer we all went to a hotel type of place to help out. Some guy found out her secret and tried to take advantage of her. I refuse for that to happen again. I trust Nakatsu and everything, and I know he wont let anything happen to her. I just can't take any chances."

"I understand dear." the old lady said with a bright smile. Her voice was a tad raspy, but really kind. "My late husband was a lot like you. When I went to a party with one of his friends, he ended up sneaking after me. He ended up saving me, and that's when he admitted he loved me. It was so romantic. We lived in Hawaii at the time. I was walking the beach with my husbands friend and he tried to take advantage of me. Fireflies were out and everything was so wonderful out. When my late husband saved me things just seemed right."

"Wow." Izumi was looking at the old lady with amazement.

"We are about ready to land." the pilot said over the intercom. "Please buckle your seat belts and place everything up right." Izumi and the old lady, along with everyone else got ready for their landing.

KC, PFK, and BS all sit triumphantly in front of their burning school. Flames high and black smoke clouding the once clear sky.

KC: "That was fun! I'm sorry the chapter is a tad short, and it isn't that great, I'm sorry." sighs and breaths in smoke "Well it's BS's turn next! Till next time!"


End file.
